Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Specifically, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
A terminal may simultaneously connect two or more networks, such as Wi-Fi, LTE and the like. However, the terminal merely uses one network, such as default network, in actual data communication tasks.
Here, when the used default network is in a bad communication state, the performance of communication tasks are degraded or disabled even though there is another available network.
Also, when desiring to use a specific network for a specific data communication task, there is inconvenience of having to change an entire network setting.
To support and increase functions of the terminal, improvement of structural and/or software configurations of the terminal may be considered.